


The Fairest in the Land

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Which one of these guys is more gorgeous?





	The Fairest in the Land

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday challenge for the prompt "mirror"

Blair used a pick to finish fluffing out his hair, then added a final spritz of hairspray.  He adjusted the collar of his dark blue silk shirt and look appraisingly at the results.  "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" he asked the bathroom mirror.  
  
"I'm sure you’re the fairest in the land, but I need a little face time with that mirror myself," Jim said as he slipped in behind Blair.  
  
Blair gave a little bow and magnanimously moved aside.  "Hey, you know that story?  Did Sally read it to you when you were a kid?"  
  
Jim thought for a few moments while he applied cream and started shaving.  "Nah, it must have been a teacher at school.  Sally used to tell us Chinese fairy tales, and Grace didn't want us hearing about evil stepmothers."  
  
Blair laughed.  "Ouch. I guess that would have been a big no-no."  
  
"Huge." Jim finished wiping the last traces of foam from his face and applied some Old Spice. "So, where'd you learn it? A moldy old book in the original German, I suppose?" They moved into the living room, where Jim put on a white linen shirt, strapped on his gun and shrugged into a jacket.  
  
"God, no, although that would have been cool.  I was pretty young, maybe four or five, and we were living in a little podunk town with Naomi's friends.  Their son was older, and he used to sneak us into the movies. One time, they were showing a new release of the Disney film.  Man, I didn't eat apples for a year after that."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Sneaking into the movies. Crime doesn't pay, Chief."  
  
Blair made a face.  "Anyway, now that we're both the fairest in the land, where are we going?"  
  
"How about that new supper club?  They're supposed to have a flamenco show tonight."  
  
"That sounds great.  Then afterwards we can come back here and do the horizontal mambo."  
  
Jim picked up his keys and opened the door, ushering Blair out.  "You're such a horn dog."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm _your_ horn dog. And since when do you complain?"  
  
The two men laughed as they went down to the street and out on the town.  
  
~~the end~~

**Author's Note:**

> For completists, the original Grimm tale translates to "Mirror, mirror, on the wall", in Disney's 1937 "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", the Queen says, "Magic Mirror on the wall".


End file.
